


a long awaited servant

by PinesiaVines



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Chaldea, Drama, Future for Arthur, Gen, Servant!Arthur, a happy ending for arthur and merlin because why not, s5e13 is suck
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinesiaVines/pseuds/PinesiaVines
Summary: Setelah ribuan tahun, Arthur Pendragon kembali, jadi seorang servant yang mengikat kontrak dengan seorang gadis bernama Ritsuka Fujimaru untuk merestorasi singularitas yang kacau, untuk bertempur bersama. Arthur tetap seorang ksatria, meski ia bukan lagi seorang pemimpin kerajaan. Tapi, bagi Merlin, Arthur tetap akan jadi raja untuk selamanya.A Merlin & Arthur fanfiction for contributing two whole fandom.





	a long awaited servant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Fate/Grand Order (c) Type Moon, Delight Works, Inc.  
> Merlin (C) BBC One, Shine TV.
> 
> Note: This fic doesnt really follow the Nasuverse. Its more like an alternate universe, continuing the last episode of Merlin (BBC). Arthur never joined any Holy Grail War before summoned by Ritsuka, but still, it is Merlin that makes Altria. Merlin is not a mixed incubus and human. He is still the last dragonlord and yet, immortal. It’s the first time Arthur is become a servant but Merlin already spent thousand years to wait for him to come back again from Avalon, joined Chaldea for waiting him also.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!

Chaldea sibuk seperti biasa, meski sudah sebulan tidak ada masalah baru muncul dari Asosiasi Penyihir atau kedatangan singularitas aneh lainnya yang harus dibereskan. Sang Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru, tetap sibuk mencari pecahan-pecahan Saint Quartz. Patroli keliling singularitas yang sudah dibereskan untuk memastikan tidak ada masalah baru yang muncul yang mungkin bisa merusak keadaan yang sudah dibenarkan hingga sesuai dengan sejarah yang ada, nyaris tiap minggu dilakukan; tidak cuma untuk kepastian keamanan tapi juga untuk menambah sumber daya yang tidak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah di Chaldea.

Merlin adalah satu dari sekian banyak servant di Chaldea yang sedang menganggur. Tidak ikut sibuk dengan Ritsuka sedang berpatroli lagi di Camelot, membawa beberapa Ksatria Meja Bundar dan Mash Kyrielight sekalian mengenang masa lalu katanya.

Namun seperti sudah jadi kebiasaan, Merlin tak diundang untuk turut serta. Tidak peduli seberapa keras Gawain dan Lancelot memaksa Merlin untuk ikut, tidak juga dengan bujukan Ritsuka dengan segala iming-imingnya mampu melunakkan Merlin yang keras kepala untuk perkara yang mengharuskan ia kembali ke tanah yang membuat namanya besar. Mereka semua pada akhirnya lelah. Setiap perjalanan Camelot berarti meninggalkan Merlin di Chaldea, karena bujuk rayu seperti apapun tidak akan pernah mempan padanya.

Merlin sedang duduk di cafetaria siang itu saat Ritsuka datang menghampirinya, masih dengan Mystic Code putihnya yang kini kotor oleh debu, wajah yang coreng-moreng, dan rambutnya yang berantakan tak keruan. Napas sang master terengah-engah. Sepatu gadis itu berdecit ketika berhenti di hadapan Merlin yang kebingungan menatapnya. Dadanya dipukul-pukul untuk mengatur napas yang masih satu-satu kedengarannya, yang membuat sang gadis tidak bisa berkata-kata.

“W-whoa, Master! Tenanglah! Kau bisa pingsan kalau begitu caranya, haha!” canda Merlin yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh gadis itu. “Ti-tidak! A-aku harus memberitahumu!” Gadis itu mencerocos, tidak peduli napasnya yang berantakan.

“Santai saja. Bukan berita buruk, bukan?” Merlin mengusap punggung gadis itu berusaha menenangkannya. Gadis itu lalu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya pelan, seiring senyum yang perlahan mengembang di wajahnya.

Bukannya menjawab, mata sewarna senja milik gadis itu justru jadi berbinar-binar begitu cerah sampai pipinya merona kemerahan sampai ke daun-daun telinganya. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk senyum yang lebar yang amat cerah, hingga membuat Merlin silau karenanya

“Master?” Untuk sedetik Merlin mengira Ritsuka sedang bahagia, hingga air mata gadis itu menetes dan jatuh mengalir ke atas pipinya yang kotor oleh debu dan darah, Merlin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain harus membalas Ritsuka yang tiba-tiba melompat padanya, memeluk Merlin erat hingga lelaki itu merasa sesak.

“A-Arthur sudah kembali Chaldea.”

“Altria maksudmu?”

“Arthur!” seru gadis itu riang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dari Merlin dan membusungkan dada, menunjukkan wajah pongah yang jadi terlihat lucu karena coreng-moreng di wajahnya. “Raja Arthur Pendragon! Raja Camelot!”

“Sungguh?!”

Merlin tidak lagi sempat mendengar Ritsuka menjawab pertanyaannya. Tongkatnya ditinggal di meja. Merlin segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang utama, meninggalkan jejak-jejak bunga yang mengembang di tiap langkahnya.

Pintu ruangan utama Chaldea pun terbuka. Merlin mencari, menyasar ruangan Da Vinci yang mungkin masih memeriksa keadaan vital sang servant yang baru saja tiba.

Merlin sungguh ingin tak percaya. Ritsuka mungkin bercanda, gadis itu mungkin ingin melihat Merlin dihajar oleh Fou—Cath Palug—dengan cakar-cakarnya atau dihantam Altria dengan pedangnya.

Merlin selalu menanti-nanti saat Ritsuka akan membalas semua kejahilannya. Mungkin gadis itu ingin memberikan balasan pertamanya dengan berbohong bahwa Arthur yang dia kenal sudah kembali. Merlin dijebak dan akan dipukuli di sana, tidak oleh Ritsuka memang, tapi sekelompok servant yang punya dendam pada Merlin karena keusilannya selama seminggu belakangan.

 _Lagipula, kenapa Avalon sudi melepas Arthur? Demi Cawan Suci, huh?_ Merlin jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri karenanya.

Merlin kemudian berhenti melangkah. Kedatangan Arthur mungkin benar hanya kebohongan untuk menjebak dirinya. Merlin tahu meragukan masternya sendiri adalah salah. Dia ingin percaya pada Ritsuka tapi Arthur adalah topik sensitif untuk Merlin yang seharusnya tidak dijadikan bahan bercanda.

Ribuan tahun menanti sang raja Camelot kembali adalah siksaan paling menyakitkan untuk Merlin yang hidupnya abadi untuk penantian itu.

Merlin lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bercanda atau bukan, Merlin hanya perlu memastikannya.

Merlin membuka pintu ruangan milik Da Vinci, mendapati sosok tinggi dengan baju zirah lengkap dan tunik juga jubah berwarma biru menyala, duduk di hadapan Da Vinci yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di gawai yang ada di tangannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tertutup tudung hingga Merlin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya bahkan batang hidungnya sekalipun.

Bukan perempuan. Merlin berani menjamin siapapun yang punya struktur badan serba bidang dan tegap seperti itu jelas bukan perempuan. Penampilan mungkin saja menipu. Astolfo dan Chevalier d’Eon mungkin bisa dijadikan contoh. Tapi membayangkan seorang servant perempuan memakai armor dan membawa pedang besar membuat Merlin semakin ingin percaya, Ritsuka mungkin benar kalau lelaki itu adalah Arthur Pendragon yang dikenalnya, bukan Altria yang menyamar dan akan memukul kepalanya dengan excalibur karena keusilannya semalam.

“Oh, Merlin!”

Bersamaan dengan Da Vinci yang memanggil namanya, lelaki itu ikut menoleh. Tudung kepalanya jatuh, menunjukkan rambut pirang dan mata birunya yang cerah dan membulat, menatap pada Merlin dengan binar-binar ketidakpercayaan.

“... Arthur...”

Ritsuka benar. Gadis itu tidak bercanda.

“Merlin!”

Si pirang bermata sebiru langit itu benar Arthur Pendragon—Sang Raja Camelot yang selama ini Merlin tunggu untuk kembali.

Sebuah pelukan mendarat, mendekap tubuh Merlin hangat. Setitik air matanya jatuh, menetes mengenai baju zirah yang dikenakan Arthur.

“Selamat datang kembali, _My Lord_.”

* * *

“Jadi, kau benar-benar seorang penyihir, huh?”

Arthur tidak tahu harus membuka percakapan bagaimana. Terakhir kali dia melihat Merlin adalah saat lelaki itu masih berambut hitam dan bermata biru, mengenakan pakaian rakyat biasa dan syal yang modelnya itu-itu saja, yang tidak pernah berganti sepanjang Arthur mengenalnya.

Satu-satunya sisi lain dari cara berpakaian Merlin yang pernah Arthur lihat adalah ketika Merlin berubah jadi sesosok orang tua dengan rambut dan janggutnya yang panjang, sosok tipikal penyihir yang ada di cerita-cerita dongeng dan jenis orang yang dimusnahkan Uther saat The Great Purge. Arthur ingat saat perang melawan adik perempuannya, Morgana, hari itu, Merlin mengenakan terusan panjang dan membawa tongkat yang bisa memancarkan kilat bagaikan petir, yang membuat para Saxon mundur dan perempuan itu ketakutan.

Merlin yang ada sekarang di hadapannya sekarang adalah gabungan dari dua versi Merlin yang pernah Arthur lihat. Rambut panjang berwarna putih. Matanya pun kebiruan. Pakaiannya berlapis-lapis dan tebal. Wajahnya mungkin sedikit lebih dewasa tapi lesung pipi yang muncul barang Merlin tersenyum sedikit saja, masih terlihat sama seperti yang pernah Arthur ingat.

“Aku penyihir paling hebat yang pernah ada, asal kau tahu saja,” sahut Merlin congkak membuat Arthur tertawa.

“Kau tidak berubah.”

“Menurutmu aku berubah?”

“Kupikir kau jadi orang jadi orang yang tambah menyebalkan.”

“Ah, beberapa memang tidak menyukaiku karena aku bisa mengubah-ubah gender mereka—kau tahu, salah satu kelebihanku jadi penyihir hebat.”

“Merlin!”

Merlin tergelak, membuat seisi cafetaria melirik ke arahnya. Arthur menarik tudungnya lebih dalam, tidak ingin jadi perhatian.

Ribuan tahun mungkin sudah berlalu tapi Merlin dan mulut besarnya yang bisa mempermalukan mereka berdua saat sedang ada di wilayah publik benar-benar tidak berubah.

“Jadi, bagaimana rasanya kembali?” tanya Merlin.

“Aneh,” Arthur menjawab singkat seraya menggaruk kepalanya, membuat Merlin bingung hingga mengangkat satu alisnya. “Dinding di sini bukan batu dan aku juga tidak bisa melihat dunia luar. Tempat ini bukan Camelot tapi di lain sisi, aku juga tidak merasa asing di sini.”

“Karena ada aku?” celetuk Merlin asal dengan nada sedikit sombong, berharap Arthur akan jengkel mendengarnya.

“Mungkin?” Arthur mengedikkan bahu acuh, kepalanya masih digaruk-garuk. Dia lalu teringat sesuatu, “Jika aku dan kau kembali, siapa lagi orang-orang di Camelot yang datang kemari?”

“Tidak banyak.” Merlin mengangkat tangan dan mulai menyebut satu demi satu nama seraya melipat satu-satu jarinya, “Gawain, Lancelot, Tristan, Bedivere, dan hmm... Mordred. Jika kau mau mendengar satu nama lagi, aku mungkin tidak akan memberitahumu karena ini bukan masanya.”

“Percival? Leon? Elyan?”

“Tidak ada jejaknya.”

“Bagaimana dan Gwen dan Morgana?”

“Tidak ada kabar—Lagipula, hei, penyihir terhebat di muka bumi sudah ada di muka bumi ini, kenapa harus mencari Morgana lagi?”

Arthur mendengus lega. Dia mengusap dada, merasakan damai entah kenapa.

 _Karena Morgana tidak ada?_ Arthur tidak bisa menebak.

“Tapi, kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku akan dihidupkan kembali untuk jadi seorang pelayan,” kata Arthur lagi, membuka topik baru pembicaraan.

“Siapa bilang kau seorang pelayan?”

“Saat aku bertemu mata dengan Master, entah kenapa, mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya, memperkenalkan diri dan menyebutkan kelasku. Aku menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai servant! Padahal aku ini raja! Kau sendiri tahu itu, ‘kan?” ucap Arthur berapi-api. Meja tak berdosa digebrak untuk mengakhiri celotehannya.

“Arthur,” Merlin setengah mati menahan tawanya, kegelian melihat Arthur berkoar-koar sambil mengepalkan tangan, mengingatkan Merlin akan Altria saat gadis itu masih ingusan dan sibuk mencari jati diri di bawah Uther ciptaannya yang tetap ganas. “Ini bukan masamu lagi, Arthur. Sudah ribuan tahun berlalu sejak masa pemerintahanmu. Raja di Chaldea bukan kau dan tempat ini tidak menentang sihir seperti Camelot yang kau pimpin dulu. Tapi, ingatlah, di sini, kalau kau bukan seorang pelayan.”

“Hei, aku tidak menentang sihir!”

“Benar. Kau berhenti menentang sihir saat napasmu tinggal separuh-separuh dan di detik tepat sebelum kau menghembuskan napas terakhirmu di tanganku—lupakan.” Merlin buru-buru menuntaskan kalimatnya, tidak ingin mengorek luka yang sebenarnya tidak lagi ingin kenang atau membuat Arthur sedih karena teringat masa lalunya yang mengenaskan. Merlin mengusap-usap tengkuknya dan kembali berbicara dengan suara pelan, nyaris berbisik kedengarannya, “Sesungguhnya, berada di depanmu sekarang membuatku canggung. Aku yang selama ini kau ingat ingat, mungkin aku yang seorang pelayan, bukan seorang penyihir.”

“Kau menutup-nutupinya dengan baik selama itu.”

“Yah, butuh usaha besar untuk semua itu.” Merlin tersenyum simpul dan matanya berubah teduh kala mengenang masa lalu. “Aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadikan kau seorang raja dengan sihir yang sudah kubawa dari lahir. Kau hidup dengan sihir dan setiap kejahatan yang ingin membawamu mati selalu berhubungan dengan hal itu. Sihir harus dilawan dengan sihir dan aku tidak mungkin menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya padamu, aku masih sayang leherku dan aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu dikalahkan oleh siapapun begitu saja. Aku menipu dirimu dengan hebat.”

“Tapi, kau menyelamatkan nyawaku berulang kali.”

Merlin mendengkus, “Kau benar.” Tangan Merlin terulur pada gelas yang di hadapannya, menggeser gelas itu tanpa menyentuhnya. “Aku senang kau tidak membenciku.”

“Ini bukan Camelot. Sihir juga yang membawaku kembali padamu.” Arthur lalu tertawa kecil. “Mungkin sihir hanya buruk di tangan Morgana dan pengikutnya, bukan denganmu.”

Senyum di bibir Merlin mengembang lagi, menambah dalam ceruk manis yang ada di pipinya.

“Ah, lupakan, lupakan! Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat seseorang malu!” Arthur menarik tudungnya lagi, menutupi pipi yang merona merah seperti mawar di musim semi.

“Ha, kau menyalahkan seseorang untuk sesuatu yang kau lakukan sendiri. Kau memang tidak sadar diri!”

“Jaga ucapanmu! Aku ini raja Camelot!”

“Ini bukan Camelot!”

“Tapi, kau tetap servantku! Jadi, jaga mulutmu!”

“Aku ini servant—“ Merlin buru-buru menutup mulutnya, sadar kalau ucapan Arthur hanya akan membawa dia ke dalam sebuah pengakuan. Tapi, Merlin mendengkus, tidak ada gunanya menyangkal lelaki itu. “Baiklah, baik. Kau benar, _sire_. Kau Arthur Pendragon, raja dan satu-satunya penguasa Camelot, sekarang sudah jadi seorang servant untuk seorang gadis bernama Ritsuka dan setelah ribuan tahun pun, aku tetap jadi servantmu! Aku punya dua master! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa rendahnya posisiku sekarang? Padahal, aku penyihir terhebat yang pernah ada!”

“Bukannya dirimu sendiri yang bilang kalau kau—“

Penerangan di ruangan itu tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip merah. Sirene bergaung dan staff yang sedang duduk di cafe segera berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah menuju ruang utama terburu-buru sambil bercakap-cakap dari gawai menempel di telinga mereka.

“Ada apa? Apa ada penyerangan?” tanya Arthur. “Suara itu pasti tanda bahaya, bukan? Sama seperti lonceng di kastil—Merlin apa kau tidak mendengarku?!”

“Tenanglah. Itu mungkin suara kalau orang dalam menemukan singularitas baru untuk dikerjakan,” sahut Merlin santai dan Arthur mendengus lega, bahu yang sempat tegak dan tangan yang siap menarik excalibur dari sarungnya lalu turun segera. “Hei, bukan artinya kau jadi bisa bersantai-santai! Ayo bergerak dari tempat dudukmu! Ritsuka pasti akan membawamu kali ini!”

“Wah, apa barusan kau memberiku perintah?”

“Begitulah.”

“Bagaimana rasanya?”

“Bukannya kau sudah pernah menanyakan ini?”

“Ribuan tahun lalu pasti berbeda dengan sekarang.”

“Sama saja.” Merlin berdecak dan berkacak pinggang. “Ayolah. Jangan membuatku susah. Misi pertamamu sejak sampai di sini mungkin menyenangkan. Ritsuka tidak buruk memberi perintah kok. Kita akan selalu menang.”

“Dan kau akan ke mana?”

“Entahlah. Mungkin ikut denganmu?”

“Aku akan meminta Master untuk membawamu.”

“Ha? Untuk apa? Aku bukan tipe servant petarung sepertimu, asal kau tahu.”

“Kau servantku, ingat? Kau yang akan menyuplai kebutuhanku selama bertarung.”

Merlin lalu tertawa sambil menarik tongkat yang bersandar dekat dinding. “Aku akan menunjukkan kemampuan terbaikku di hadapanmu, _My Lord_.”

“ _Likewise_.” Arthur tersenyum miring dan memimpin langkah menuju ruang utama. Merlin mengikuti, tidak lagi berjalan di berhadap-hadapan dengan punggung sang raja Camelot, tapi berjalan di sebelahnya.

Arthur baru membuka mulut untuk menanyakan apa maksud sang penyihir, tapi Merlin menyela, “Ah, nah! Perlu kau ingat kalau di hadapan Ritsuka, kita semua sama, seperti yang kau ucapkan saat kita duduk di meja bundar. Jangan protes dan belajarlah untuk menerima situasi kita yang sekarang.”

“Diamlah,” ucapnya kesal. Mata birunya lalu berputar sebal. “Kau ini tetap menyebalkan dan banyak omong. Kupikir ribuan tahun membuatmu jadi orang yang lebih pendiam.”

“Ribuan tahun tanpamu itu tidak menyenangkan, haha. Aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang.”

“Merlin—“

“Diam. Aku tahu. Aku akan menutup mulutku sekarang.”

“Tidak. Aku baru akan bilang padamu kalau aku senang melihatmu lagi.” Arthur lalu mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Merlin yang mematung di belakangnya. Wajah pucat Merlin berubah merah. Tongkat jatuh dan berkelontang di koridor gedung Chaldea yang ramai. “Merlin! Jika kau mau terbodoh-bodoh di situ, aku akan meminta Master untuk mengurungmu.”

Merlin mendengkus dan memungut tongkatnya.

Dunia mungkin sudah banyak berganti. Merlin mungkin mencoba membuat dunia baru di mana Arthur seorang perempuan, tidak mati di tangan penyihir ganas. Tapi, setelah ribuan tahun, Arthur yang kembali dan sekarang berjalan berani dengan baju zirah yang membuatnya terlihat besar, tidak berubah. Dia tetap Arthur sok dan pongah tapi bijak seperti yang Merlin kenal.

“Kau pikir ada orang yang bisa melindungi bokong agungmu itu selain aku?” Merlin berteriak sambil menyusul langkah Arthur yang sudah jauh di depannya.

“Tidak ada!”

Merlin tergelak. Penantian ribuan tahunnya memang tidak sia-sia. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama dia tunggu untuk kembali—untuk kembali jadi pelayan untuk Arthur Pendragon, Sang Raja Camelot.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Another author note:
> 
> I MADE THIS FIC BECAUSE I CANT STAND WITH THE LAST EPISODE OF MERLIN.  
> Its so sad. Merlin's magic is revealed when Arthur was dying :(( I cried since Merlin told that he has magic and he was the sorcerer in the teaser for s5e13. For whole 40 minutes later I'm just sobbing and crying, hoping that arthur would be safe and they got the happy ending. BUT THATS WRONG! /sobs  
> than nasuverser coming to my mind. in this world, arthur and merlin can be reunited again and they can spent a lot of time together again huhu. with this fic i cure my wounded heart and start to watch merlin again from season 1!
> 
> sign,
> 
> pines.


End file.
